moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Ronan nic Breifne
|Row 6 title = House Relatives |Row 6 info = House of Dyfed Lord |Row 7 title = Coat of Arms |Row 7 info = WIP |Row 8 title = Religious Beliefs |Row 8 info = Hen Duwiaid |Row 9 title = Languages Known |Row 9 info = Common (Language) Saesneg (Mynydd Language) |Row 10 title = Status |Row 10 info = }} Syr Ronan nic Breifne is a Breifne knight and Tanist of the Breifne. Though technically disowned by his father more than four years ago, Ronan is quite popular among the Breifne and Council of Tiarna, thus has retained his Tanist position ever since. He currently leads the Alliance-loyal Breifne Féin, a group of Breifne and Stromic Highlanders still upholding the clan traditions. Ronan is known among his people as a person who has dedicated himself to the perfection of everything he does; distinguishing himself among his peers and being educated to rival his Mynydd such as Llewellan ap Gruffudd and Drystan ap Bronwyn. An extremely adept and capable swordsman, he earned his spurs at the age seventeen to the latter, causing the older Mynydd male to become a mentor to the younger Breifne. As he continued to fight and shed blood next to the Mynydd, he soon realized the things taught to him in his youth by his more grudge-bearing father were lies and saw the utility of his now allies. Soon enough, he managed to convince a large amount of the Stromic Highlander clan youths and Breifne soldiers to break off and follow him into combat, despite his age. At eighteen, he formed Breifne Féin, fighting in Stromgarde ever since. Since the final fall of Stromgarde, it is largely unknown where he and his soldiers have been, but it is believed they stayed in Stromgarde to conduct unconventional warfare against the Forsaken occupiers. The green-clad soldiers charging the field on foot who have come from a mist only to devastate Forsaken patrols have been the subject of myth and legend, causing some Mynydd to believe Drystan ap Brownyn has reincarnated and come again... Appearance A youthful, handsome appearance is an easy description for Ronan -- a strong jaw and well built, it is clear the time in combat has done both boon and a curse upon his body. Muscles have formed, but scars from wounds in combat remain. Personality Bold, brave, and idealistic -- these three words describe Ronan almost perfectly. Selfless action where he puts himself in the line of harm in order for others to live, the good-natured Ronan is determined and easy to get along with, known for his easy laughter and jovial jokes among his soldiers. When dispensing of justice and punishment, Ronan has a fair, but firm hand. He has earned the respect of the soldiers under him and the loyalty of peers with only a few honest words. Items and Companions Horn of Breifne An ancient warhorn shaped into the visage of a wolf, the Horn of Breifne has been passed down to every Tanist since the Breifne have existed. It is said that when it sounds, those in Emrys can hear its call. Wolf Longsword Forged by the Highlander clans, the Wolf Longsword is a steel longsword that a wolfshead guard and wolfshead pommel. Always on his back, it is a common sight among the knightly Ronan. Though comfortable with the sword, it is rare that he takes it out for combat, special situations withheld. Arming Sword and Heater Shield Perhaps a more common sight for Ronan on the battlefield, his worn arming sword and heater shield with the Breifne wolf on it identifies him on the battlefield -- unafraid and terrible as he hones his skills. =History= ---- Childhood WIP Adulthood WIP other stuff WIP Positions Held Category:Mynydd Category:Breifne Category:Kingdom of Lordaeron Category:Knights Category:Cavalry Category:Lordaeron Peerage Category:Lordaeronian